Pekoponian Vs Keronian Brainpower!
by chocoblueninja
Summary: Momoka's cousin Lieko has been hearing about her efforts to win Fuyuki's heart so she decides to make Momoka a dating sim. What will happen when she sees Keroro? Will her arrogance get the best of her when she sees a threat in Kululu? Come and find out!
1. C' stands for Crazy Ushishishi

Pekoponian Vs. Keronian brainpower!

Chapter 1: 'C' stands for Crazy! (it also stands for cousin! Ushi-shi~)

Author's note: Okay so, this is a Keroro gunsou fanfic I created! XD I wanted to make a fanfic with twists and randomness (that matches keroro gunsou) so this is what happened! ^^ I do not own Keroro gunsou but I do own Lieko Augello (and other original characters that I made) ^^ She is the OC I created because I was drawing and then LIEKO was born! (seriously…easy as that! XD) This is not my first fanfic, but it is the first one I posted on this site! ^^ So please enjoy! Tell me if anyone is out of character as well!

A woman walked off her plane to a nearby seat, plopping down and releasing a heavy but content sigh as she did so. Her only luggage with her was a navy blue canvas laptop bag, which held her precious laptop which she had lovingly named "Star command". With one hand she dug through her cargo pants pockets, and with the other she adjusted her round glasses which hid her eyes for an instant as light bounced off of them.

"Aha!" She cried out in success as she fished out a shiny teal and silver phone. "Ushi-shi-shi~ I wonder what Momoka will think of me visiting her from America." She laughed in her own odd way as she punched in numbers on her phone.

…riiiiing…..riiiiiiiing…ri-

"Hello?" a gruff sounding voice spoke.

"Ushi-shi~Yes! Hello there Paul!" She replied happily. "Tell Momoka that Lieko is coming over from America! Got it?"

"Of course." Paul replied the way any professional butler would. "Would you like me to send someone to get you?"

Lieko shook her head and laughed into the phone. "No, no~ that won't be a problem~ I have my trusty waitress-and or-maid with me and I believe she is outside the terminal right now~ Ushi-shi-shi! Well, then…..ciao Paul and see you soon~." with that she snapped her phone shut and stood up from her chair, stretching her back as she did so. "hmmm…japan seems like it's going to be fun! Ushi-shi-shi!"

-later that same day-

Ding-Dong!

The butler with the moustache opened the door to find a woman with a short bob (oddly the same color as Fuyuki's!) , yellow eyes, and round glasses in front of him, beaming with an arrogant smile. Behind her stood a woman with a light green maid dress, earthy brown hair that had bangs that covered one of her green eyes.

"Hello Lieko, and Felicia." He stepped to the side letting them in. "The mistress will meet with you shortly."

" Ushi-shi-shi, thanks dude!" Lieko walked inside and her maid followed her in with a gentle smile on her face. Lieko turned to Felicia. "So…whad'da ya think? You think I will find Ideas for more dating sim's, here in japan?"

Felicia nodded and clapped her hands her gentle smile ever present on her face. "Of course you will mistress! But don't forget to finish Momoka's game first!" She paused for a giggle. "Remember the rating for it too!"

"Wh-what!" Lieko gripped the air as beads of sweat began to run down her face. "O-of course I will! No matter how difficult it is for me to keep it on a 'T' r-rating! D-don't doubt my amazing ability!"

Paul looked at the pair in front of him. He was confused but chuckled lightly anyway.

"Paul?" A young woman's voice rang out. "Paul, I'm going to Fuyuki's house so-huh?" Momoka looked at Paul and the two people standing near the door. The woman clad in short-shorts, a black shirt with the white number '23' and a blue sweater turned to her.

"Lieko?" Momoka asked. "Is that you?"

Lieko smiled and tears began to form in her eyes as she ran happily towards her cousin. She wrapped her arms around Momoka tightly and shook her around.

"Goodness! You have grown so much Momoka~! You would'nt mind if I turned you into one of the options in a spring dating sim I will release soon will you?" She stopped shaking the dizzy Momoka and smiled at her.

"N-no, of course not L-lieko." Momoka barely made out as the world around her spun. "P-paul told me you would be here, b-but why are you here?"

Lieko shook her head and gave her usual arrogant smile, putting a hand to her chin. "Ushi-shi-shi~ Well, when we were writing to each other you told me about this Fuyuki kid." She lifted her head a little with pride and her glasses glinted over so that she looked like a creep. "So I thought I would come over and do you a favor by personalizing you a realistic dating sim, Ushi-shi-shi! Completely free, of course."

Momoka looked at her with a confused face as she thought about it.

'I don't want a simulation I want the REAL fuyuki!' she thought angrily.

'W-wait! She said realistic? She is really good at making these things…I hear they even have RPG modes where your lover saves you, or the other way around! Kaaahh~ This game can probably give me Ideas on how to make Fuyuki LOVE MEE!'

'That's RIGHT!' her vicious self, agreed. 'Didn't think of it that way! Sound's great! Lieko your awesome!'

"Thank you Lieko!" She beamed hugging her cousin.

"Ushi-shi-shi~ No problem! Anything for my cousin!" She smiled happily hugging her back then peeled the girl off her. Lieko was not the 'get hugged' type. "Okay so when do I meet him!"

"Wh-what?" Momoka questioned snapping out of her daydream.

"She needs to gather information on the kid's personality before She can actually make the game." Felicia explained. Lieko nodded as her arrogant smile was plastered on her face.

"Then I can probably re-use his personality in another dating sim! Perhaps the winter one I am going to release! Ushi-shi-shi-shi~ Perfect."

"Well, I was going to his house just now." Momoka said more than a little disappointed that she would not be alone with Fuyuki. Even if they could have a good time NOT alone Lieko would probably ruin the moment with questions to gather information on him.

"That's great! Ushi-shi-shi!" Lieko pointed to Felicia with a huge smile on her face. "Go buy a hotel room for me! Make sure it has an indoor pool and a coffee shop!"

Felicia clapped her hands together and nodded happily. "In japan they have hot springs! Would you like one of those close by?"

Lieko laughed in her own creepy way and nodded. "Of course! No better place to get ideas for a dating sim than a real life spa! Try to finish making x-ray contacts while you're at it~Ushi-shi-shi! More studying can be done." Lieko laughed at her own genius.

Felicia giggled. "Yes Ma'am! Right away ma'am!" With that she ran out of the house.

Lieko then turned to Momoka. "Ushi-shi-shi! Now cousin….take me to this, Fuyuki kid!"


	2. Tamama, Keroro, Kululu? who?

Chapter 2: Tamama who? Keroro what? Kulul-no.

Author's note: Th-thank you sarcasticFrog! And ZanyAnimeGirl (read her story before I went on this site so it was exciting to read her comment!) Honestly thank you! And…err….now that I think about it…. (and this is directed towards anyone reading this) I think it was confuzzling as to how old the characters are….but Lieko is for sure around the age of Aki Hinata. My friend on deviantart helped me decide the age of the characters in the story! The characters themselves are at least all in high school….like Fuyuki is in 9th grade now! Again, thank you so much sarcasticFrog and ZAG! Oh and I will try to update every Saturday or Sunday so you guys are a day ahead of my deviantart account! *bowsbows* thank you! I will try my best in making this a worthwhile story!

**I will refer to sgt. Major as Kululu. Owo" just because I can't decide which. (since there is a major debate =w=")

Momoka rang the doorbell and glanced to the side at her cousin. Lieko was obviously older than her….but she was just plain weird to Momoka (Not like she has any room to criticize with her Bipolar problem). Lieko, seemed more like a really annoying kid trying to act like a teenager, or at least something along those lines.

'At least she is human enough to try and help me win Fuyuki's heart~'

Speak of the devil, there he was opening the door just a crack enough to see Momoka. Though he missed the woman beside her.

"H-hi Fuyuki….I came here to get Tamama." She blushed, not lying completely, as it was her original plan until Lieko invited herself.

"Oh! Hey Momoka!" He greeted swinging the door wide open to let her in, that's when he saw Lieko. Her arrogant smile, and her cocky eyes looking at him, no….more like scanning him.

"Hey there kid!" Lieko beamed. "I'm Lieko Augello, the best dating sim creator and super rich American!" she practically shouted, pointing at herself with both thumbs. "I'm also Momo's cousin. Ushi-shi-shi~." She topped it off with ruffling the top of Momoka's hair.

'S-stop embarrassing me in front of my Fuyuki!' Momoka thought extremely annoyed at her cousin's actions. 'How can you be so old and yet such an idiot!'

"Ahah-ha-haha-ha!" Fuyuki's choked way of laughing snapped Momoka back into reality. "It's nice of you to visit then, Lieko."

Momoka gave a sigh of relief thanking the kindness of Fuyuki's heart. Though we are pretty sure that Fuyuki was used to strange people (and aliens) due to what he's already been through.

'That's my Fuyuki!' she thought happily grabbing a fist full of air.

"Well, come in!" He said stepping to the side and closing the door behind them. "Tamama is downstairs with everyone else."

"Ushi?" Lieko questioned. In all of her letters to and from Momoka she has never heard of this 'Tamama' Person. What an odd name at that too. Tamama. What kind of lazy parents came up with that crack-pot name….then again, this was japan and she had heard MUCH worse in America. None the less, she decided to speak up on her thoughts.

"Hey, uhh….Who's this Tamama person?" She questioned setting up her laptop while getting comfortable on Fuyuki's sofa.

Momoka paled. She realized she never told Lieko about the aliens! What's worse was she was so used to talking about them that she was blabbing out their names like the government had no ears! She began to panic and was about to explain herself when a hand wrapped around her wrist and pulled her into Fuyuki's Kitchen.

"Ushi-shi-shi~?" Lieko laughed as she saw Fuyuki and the Blushing Momoka pulled into the kitchen. "What a cute couple~." She then continued typing on her computer setting it up to take down notes on Fuyuki.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen Momoka was still trying to get over the fact that Fuyuki had touched her! Though she snapped herself out of it at the sound of Fuyuki's concerned sounding voice.

"Y-you never told her about Tamama and the others?" He asked holding both her shoulders and looking her straight into her eyes.

"O-of course not F-Fuyuki that's why s-she asked."

'kyahhhhhhhh~ He looks so handsome when he's serious like this!'

"W-well-" he began to think. Would he be able to trust this person? She was Momoka's cousin….but why hadn't Momoka trusted Lieko with the information in the first place? Would she be a stereotypical American, and blab to the rest of the world? "Well….can we trust her not to send them over to the government?"

Momoka actually had to think about the answer. She had not seen her cousin in such a while but when she would visit Lieko, she remembered her talking about aliens and how if they came to earth they should be treated with the same rights as humans….unless they were hostile. God….now that she remembered, Lieko was always a freak wasn't she.

"I am pretty sure that Lieko would keep a s-secret Fuyuki."

Fuyuki nodded and then with Momoka following he went into the living room again.

"Wh-what!" He yelped looking at the empty sofa in front of him. "Wh-where did she go!"

Momoka looked at the living room, just as surprised as Fuyuki.

"GEROOOO!" Came a familiar scream.

Momoka and Fuyuki looked at each other and then began to bolt their way down stairs to the frog's base. They slid down the ladder and busted down the door to the keronian's base. There was a scene they did not expect.

There, in the middle of the room staring into a certain Keronian's very upset eyes was Lieko. She was frowning at him, and he was gritting his teeth at her.

"H-how dare you insult my Gundam!" He shouted at her and pulled one of his precious models close to him. He caressed it against his cheek as if that would help show her how amazing they were.

"Ushi-shi-shi!" She giggled (in her own odd way) and put her hand on the frog's head, and he struggled from the pressure she was putting on him. "I just don't think it's as good as a show as that Captain Geroro anime."

Keroro stopped struggling and looked up at Lieko.

"Gero?" He suddenly was very excited to meet another fan. "R-really! You think that show is awesome too! M-Maybe you're not such a bad pekoponian after all." Keroro chuckled and looked at the Pekoponian who had released his head. "Gero-gero-gero~. What's your name?"

Lieko smirked and held her hand out to the frog looking thing that spoke.

"Ushi-shi~ Lieko!" She stated as he shook her hand. "Lieko Augello, and I'm the best dating sim creator in the world, with billions of dollars backing up my claim~ Ush-shi-shi~!"

"Gero-gero-gero. I'm sgt. Keroro. A Keronian!" He then looked towards the door to see Fuyuki and Momoka gaping at the two of them. "Oh? Fuyuki and Momoka? Hey! This Pekoponian friend of yours is not half bad!"

"She's Momoka's cousin!" Fuyuki explained as the Keronian squinted his eyes between Momoka and Lieko…..family resemblance…..zilch. He quickly shrugged his shoulders assuming that maybe they were both crazy.

"So, what episode are you on?" Keroro asked turning back to Lieko…..or…where she was supposed to be. Where was she?

"Ushi-shi-shi!" Came a voice next to him. All the faces in the room turned to see Lieko starting to open the mini fridge.

"L-Lieko S-Stop!" The other three in the room cried. It was too late. She laughed as she opened the door, but –to Lieko's disappointment- nothing but a yellow flash escaped the mini fridge, and it landed right next to Keroro. With nothing else coming out of the fridge, she shut the door, as the thing that did, wobbly stood up.

"Gero? Ehhh, you okay Kululu?" Keroro asked looking at the creature that seemed to be the same race as him. Lieko looked up at everyone else in the room. The freaked looks on Fuyuki's, Momoka's, and Keroro's faces confused Lieko, as she could only see 'Kululu's' back. Whatever was wrong, had to be out of this world.

"Ku, ku~ I'm fine" It said..no-no…'it' had a name… Kululu said.

"Your…ehhh….experiment went wrong?" Fuyuki asked it, and quite frankly, at this point Lieko was getting tired of being a background character. The thi-…..Kululu had not even turned around to look at her! Not only that, but he did not question why she was there! (had it even occurred to her that maybe Kululu did not SEE her?)

"Yes unfortunately. kuku."

Momoka's eye twitched. "W-well…..you can fix it right?"

"Kukuku…..yes, I just need to get more batteries and I'll be back to normal in less than an hour."

"Alright dude!" Lieko yelled finally snapping. "Don't you know it's rude to ignore someone!"

"L-Lieko." Fuyuki mumbled.

"No!" She yelled. "I'm an adult and YOU, sir, must have SOME manners!" She glared at the frog looking thing's back….it's shoulders just shook as it started to laugh its own weird way. Veins started to show on Lieko's forehead as her glasses began to crack, she was getting mad.

"…Kukukuku, You're an interesting Pekoponian. Fine then, Kukuku, what's your name." the 'request' came out more like a demand.

"It's Lieko." She snapped back.

"kukuku." He laughed and looked at her. She finally realized what the faces now behind him were for….he looked as if a plate of curry was cooking itself upon his face. Shaking her head, she tried to focus on the glasses implanted in the Curry, and stared right at Kululu. And, though you can't tell because of his glasses, he squinted and analyzed her as well as an awkward silence filled the room.

'H-he thinks he's smarter than me just because he can invent stuff.' Lieko thought going for the only conclusion that would help her feel like a threat to that frog. She clung onto any trivial detail she could find about him through speculation. 'He even messed up! Not only that, but what kind of laugh is that anyway? Who laugh's like that? That's stupid.' (I'm sorry but "Ushi-shi" is a NORMAL laugh?)

"Gero, W-well…." Keroro finally broke the silence by getting in between the two, who promptly turned their backs to the frog for interrupting their stare down. "How about we go build some Gundam?"

"Ushi-shi-shi." Lieko was tired of these aliens. "I have to start up on Momoka's game…I have no time to build that plastic stuff. It's digital or nothing." With not many understanding what she was talking about, she left the room, grabbing Fuyuki's wrist and dragging him along with her.

Momoka looked from Keroro to the direction Fuyuki was in and then back. She waved slightly and ran off to make sure that Lieko did not ask or do anything stupid.

"Gero…Guess it's just you and me Kululu." (Well if you count Dororo in the vent and Tamama still playing hide and seek in the base you're not alone.)

"Kuku~no, it's just you….I have to change my face back before the effect's become permanent. Kukuku~" and he went into the mini fridge.

"W-well…" Keroro said looking towards his half-built model. "Guess it's just me and you." (What? Didn't you hear me before! I guess narrator's aren't as useful in a fan-fiction.)


	3. Oh yeah? I can do better!

Chapter 3: Oh yeah! I can do better!

A/N: SORRY THIS IS NOT LATE BUT STILL I'M SORRY! TT^TT I wanted to update it yesterday but instead I got caught up in Professor Layton movie I finally found and stuff! Not only that but I discovered one of my friends might be harming herself, and I have a fear called "Carpophobia"….which is the fear of wrists….it is not that I'm afraid of WRISTS necessarily. More like I am afraid of the thought of what might happen to them and that just curls my toes and makes me want to scream. And I do…because I freak out! You can laugh at me….it's already called Irrational….but all you people afraid of butterflies out there…..and balloons…..I respect you because I thought your fears were "irrational" so forgive me. Anyone who writes stories about suicide and stuff….please put up kind warning for my fellow Carpophibiac's…please. O-O. *has accidentally read horror stories where the person does hurt wrists*

RR: ouo i love Katekyo hitman too! Yeah..I don't like bell-chan though...he's...creepy. But I do think his laugh is strange and crazy...and since Lieko is strange and crazy I was all...WHY NOT! XD

Sarcastictoad: Momoka and Fuyuki will have a mini story going on in this! ;P Just letting you know! And oh boy...stuff's gonna go DOWN! XD

* * *

"I see, I see." Lieko was smirking and typing on her computer as quick as a flash. Taking notes on Fuyuki's favorite things to do in his free time which included reading up on new hauntings, studying up on the 'seven wonders of the world' to make sure he was not left out of anything and more stuff of the sort. But if you REALLY knew Lieko…..you could tell she was steaming over that new character in her life. (which one? She met like, how many new characters in the last chapter? Like….threee…OH! OOOOOOOHHHHH! I get it! …..Kululu?)

Yes, Kululu….that one with the glasses and the curry face…but she was focusing on Momoka's game at the moment she could not be bothered with such a thing, and yet, she was. Why? Well, if you haven't read the chapter before, she sees him as a threat to her ego. Of course, not like she CAN match his genius. She can't build machines….only video games and programming. That's what got her….and that is what she has a problem with.

"Okay, thank you Fuyuki." She said smiling and actually acted…normal. "I'll be seeing you then…." She snapped out her phone and looked to Momoka and Fuyuki and winked behind her glasses. "hope you have fun then you too~ I'll be taking my leave."

"Uh…huh." Fuyuki nodded open mouthed but smiling none the less at the coded speak Lieko seemed to be giving them.

Lieko began texting Felicia and gave Momoka a wink before she left. The girl with her laptop left the house and slowly walked outside as a navy blue car drove up and Felicia popped out as soon as it stopped.

"Mistress!" She said saluting her as if Lieko was her General. " I have everything set and I have bought clothes for you from japan! I was also able to buy you a Sony T.V., General Geroro Manga, and some more entertainment stuff! Japan is so wonderful~ So much easier to find otaku stuff than it is in America."

"That's great!" Lieko beamed as she slipped into the car. Felicia's smile dropped and her facial expression melted into a worried look. She practically dove for Lieko, releasing her tears as she hugged her mistress babbling about what she could do to help her.

"Ohgod,wasthemeetingthatbad! I'msosorryi'! I'!"

Lieko pried her maid off of her and her face became dark…evil almost. Lieko's bangs shadowed her face, and her glasses menacingly glinted over. Her usual creepy smile was now a twitching smirk.

"I met some interesting TOAD today and apparently he was an alien." She pushed Felicia up to the front of the car. Grimacing at the memory of the frog, toad, alien….WHATEVER! " He can apparently build machines! He even changed the genetic makeup of his face! And STILL lived! What kind of brain power is that! Who does he think he is to just- to just- be a brainiac and build crap!" She flailed angrily in her car and her glasses cracked from her anger. "Stupid frog, idiot thing."

"Well…." Felicia had to admit. Being able to change your genetic make-up and NOT die was a feat in itself. Humans can't do that…..it's either succeed and everything goes right….or fail and you die. (at least when it comes to genetic stuff.) There was no grey in science….but somehow this frog made that grey line. But Felicia's purpose was to cheer up her Mistress right now. "Well….if you would like, with the other computers we have at home I can buy a bunch of online books about machinery and you can bui-."

"THAT'S IT!" Lieko yelled happily. "Ushi-shi-shi-shi~!" Her smirk went back to normal and her glasses glinted in genius. She was back to normal now. The gears in her head were turning….and they were giving her a great idea. "I'll swap our lives somehow…he'll become human…and I'll become a…frog….whatever race they are! Ushi-shi-shi-shI! SO PERFECT! Then it will be a race to see who can find out how to transform back." This made Lieko laugh so much she was practically not breathing.

"Err…" Felicia could only smile at the one thing her mistress was forgetting. "Well…..you can't build machines though Lieko…how are you going to make a machine to transform yourselves?"

"Eh?" Lieko stopped laughing and curled up into a small ball. Viciously biting on her nails thinking of something…somehow…to make it all fall into place. "W-well….fine….I guess….I can…Ehhhhhh." She thought a bit more and finally it came to her.

"I need another plan."

Felicia nodded at her statement. "Alright then…think it over a good night's rest. You'll need it."

-After a night of no sleep and just reading Machinery manuals and books of that sort-

Lieko rubbed underneath her glasses, trying to rub her tired eyelids awake. She might have wasted all her sleeping time ….well….in America it was morning now right? Or night….whatever…she hated time zone stuff. (Well actually time zone's DO interfere with the sleeping patterns…it takes a couple of days to week to get used to it.) Nobody asked to hear that info guy. Now….Lieko was studying up on Machines because she figured something out as she was watching her Anime.

She figured out that all she had to do to reclaim her pride as a genius was challenge Kululu to create his own Demise. She knew it was perfect. Lieko would ask Kululu to go against her in a Machine building competition. The machine they would have to build, would have to work perfectly on the first try and they would have a limited amount of time to build it. The catch was….that Felicia would have to tell them what to build, and Lieko had that planned out too. She would fill a hat with a slip of paper that said the same thing over and over. 'build a ray gun that will transform you into a human.' That was it. Lieko would put in one piece of paper that was different and grab that one instead.

"The best plan everrrrr, Ushi-shi-shi." She slurred out from no rest.

Felicia, in the other room, woke up at the sound of her mistress's voice. "Lieko?" She questioned rubbing her eyes and got up out of bed in her green night gown. Running into the room she heard Lieko's voice in, she sleepily looked at the mess she would have to clean up. "So many laptops…." She yawned at the thought of how much time she would have to use to clean up the laptops AND the snacks spread across the floor. Felicia then put a hand to her mouth and let out a gasp. "WH-WHERE IS STAR COMMAND! Not buried I hope! Where are you Star command!" (Star command? Well…if you remember….chapter one…that's the name of Lieko's favorite laptop. Just so you can remember!)

The fuss Felicia was making, tossing the expensive white laptops across the room in search of star command, roused Lieko from her zombie like state. Her neck cracked as she turned to her maid and she smiled.

"I have a plan to defeat that stupid frog. Ushi…..shi…shi…..shi." With that Lieko was on her back asleep and there on her stomach laid the laptop that Felicia was looking for.

"Heh…mistress….you always take such good care of the laptop your father gave you….Sorry I doubted you. " She smiled taking the navy blue laptop from Lieko's torso and opened it up. Her eyes widened. With all that studying….Lieko had already set up some of the artwork for Momoka's game. Not only that but a shimeji(1) started to move that screen out of the way and from behind it she saw the plan to defeat Kululu. Called 'Defeat curry face'. Felicia looked at her Mistress and sighed.

"Take a nap Lieko, you deserved it."

* * *

(1) Shimeji: Awesome little chibi things that like to crawl around on your screen XD And they like to hide your screens XD

Rate and review...acctually...just review! OwO I like that better! :D I accept anonymous peeps! :D ZAG your awesome! w Keep reading everypony! Hope I am not takiong too long with the "weekly updates" thing! Hope you still enjoy the story- De arimasu!


	4. Comming soon yeah!

Pekoponian Vs. Keronian brainpower!

Chapter 4: comming soon guy's sorry! ; A ;

I;m sorry for being a butt.. but, summer work is alot.. mom and dads divorce thing is getting in the way of ALOT! ;A; but I dunno.. I might discontinue this story because I don't have the feel for it anymore... I remember how it was going to end.. the story line.. gosh... I feel like crying for being such a... SUCH A BUTT to you guys! OTL

I love you all... but if by August 20th 2012 I don't post up the next chapter... give up on this story... please. I'm sorry.. ; _ ; Lifes a butt to me... and I feel horrible I am being one to you.


End file.
